1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to hearing aids. More specifically, this invention relates to a hearing aid with a programmable remote control, and the method of deriving settings to configure the hearing aid.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. .sctn.1.56(a) exists.
A brochure for the ZETA NOISE BLOCKER made by Intellitech Corp. of Northbrook Ill., is directed to a unit which processes sound in real time with an onboard microcomputer. This unit sends the actual filtered sound to the hearing aids with a small delay. This is different from the present invention in that applicant's invention sends settings to the hearing aid to configure the filters in the hearing aid. This reference is not considered anticipatory or suggestive of the invention.
A brochure for the FARO instrument made by Philips, is directed to an infrared remote control device. However, this unit does not send the entire prescription to the hearing aid, but instead sends a signal which sets the hearing aid to one of series of settings stored in the hearing aid. Therefore, this device in not considered anticipatory of the invention, nor is the overall concept of the invention suggested by this reference.
An article entitled "The Rechargeable Hearing Instrument System" by Toni Gitles et al, Hearing Instruments, Vol. 38, No. 7 (1987), is directed to a rechargeable hearing aid system. While this reference is considered relevant to the rechargeable battery portion of the present invention, it is not considered anticipatory or suggestive of the invention.
A brochure for QUATTRO made by Widex Hearing Aid Co. Inc. of Long Island City, N.Y., is directed to a radio wave remote which sends a signal allowing the hearing aid to switch between four on board settings. This brochure is not considered anticipatory or suggestive of the invention.
An article entitled "Fitting A Programmable Hearing Instrument" by G. Widin et al, Hearing Instruments, Vol. 39, No. 6 (1988) describing the 3M MemoryMate is directed to a hearing aid which allows the user to manually switch between eight settings stored in the actual hearing aid. Since the settings are stored on board this reference is not considered anticipatory or suggestive of the invention.
A brochure for the PHOX made by Bernafon, Inc. is directed to a unit which is used by the Audiologist to configure the hearing aid. The unit is used to store prescriptions on board the hearing aid and is therefore not considered anticipatory or suggestive of the invention.
An article entitled "Full Dynamic Range Multiband Compression In a Hearing Aid" by Fred Waldhauer & Edgar Villchur, The Hearing Journal, Sep. 1988, relates to dynamic range compression.
An article entitled "Clinical Measurement Of Loudness Growth" by Vincent Pluvinage, Hearing Instruments, Vol. 40, No. 3 (1989), relates to MCL and LDL.
Chapter 8 from Handbook of Hearing Aid Amplification, Vol. I: "Theoretical and Technical Consideration", College Hill Press, 1988, relates to the formulas used to determine hearing aid circuit settings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,481 entitled "Programmable Signal Processing Device" issued to Mansgold is directed to a hearing aid with several different settings for configuring the hearing aid for different environments. The settings are polled sequentially via up or down switches which roll up or down to the next setting. Because the settings are stored on board the hearing aid and not sent via infrared radiation from a remote control this device is not considered anticipatory or suggestive of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,171 entitled "Digital Hearing Aid And Method" issued to Kopke is directed to a hearing aid which stores the user setting on board the hearing aid. The setting is in the form of a transfer function which is stored in EEPROM or EARAM. A test program is stored in ROM. Running the test program allows the user to modify the transfer function stored in the EEPROM or the EARAM. This device does not use a remote control to send new settings to the hearing aid, but instead relies on the user to reprogram the unit themselves. Therefore, this reference is not considered anticipatory or suggestive of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,902 entitled "Processor Controlled Ear Responsive Hearing Aid And Method" issued to Gilman is directed to a hearing aid controlled by a microprocessor and a feedback microphone in the ear canal. The hearing aid has several sets of instructions stored on board. Using the feedback microphone the microprocessor monitors the ear canal and automatically switches settings. The reference also teaches manual control of the hearing aid. Since the settings are stored on board the hearing aid and not sent via infrared radiation this device is not considered anticipatory or suggestive of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,440 entitled "Differential Hearing Aid With Programmable Frequency Response" issued to Slavin is directed to a hearing aid which provides for user adjustments via manual controls. This reference is not considered anticipatory or suggestive of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,798 entitled "Audio Signal Processing Circuit For Use In A Hearing Aid And Method For Operating Same" issued to Neumann is directed to a hearing aid which splits the audio signal into a plurality of frequency bandwidths, separately amplifying each bandwidth, then summing back to a single signal for output. Data are stored on board for use by a microprocessor to aid in setting the settings of each of the amplifiers. The settings are determined on board, therefore, this reference is not considered anticipatory or suggestive of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,850 entitled "Programmable Digital Hearing Aid System" issued to Levitt is directed to a hearing aid which stores various filter coefficients in an EEPROM on board the hearing aid. These settings are loaded into the EEPROM with a computer by an Audiologist. Since the settings cannot be loaded into memory via a remote control by the user and are stored on board the hearing aid this reference is not considered anticipatory or suggestive of the invention.